Prior art ceiling fans have been suspended from ceilings with mounting brackets which are fastened to a ceiling joists. Down rods extend from the mounting brackets, downward to the motors and motor housings of the ceiling fans. Upper ends of the down rods are secured to the mounting brackets, and the motors and motor housings of the ceiling fans are suspended from lower ends of the down rods. Canopies are typically provided by sleeves which extend around the down rods and cover the mounting brackets, such that the mounting brackets are concealed from view to enhance the appearance of the ceiling fans. Prior art canopies have been secured to mounting brackets by through-hole type threaded fasteners, such as screws, which extend through holes in the canopies and engage within threaded holes formed into the mounting brackets. The heads of the threaded fasteners are visible on the exteriors of the canopies, detracting from the visual appearance of the ceilings fans to which the canopies are mounted.